The Way it is
by TheDragonSlayer
Summary: Draco and Ginny's life after they get married, have children and all that! Please R&R!


Disclaimer *I own nothing. Nope not, even my name. Sad*

"I walked to Luna's house today." Ginny Malfoy said putting the pot of Mashed Potatoes down on the table, "You're not supposed to walk that far, that's over Two Miles!" Draco Malfoy said, "Yeah, I know, but I was restless and-" She eased herself down onto the chair, "You were restless? Isn't that supposed to mean something in that book?" Draco pointed to a large book on the other side of the table called **What to Expect When You are Pregnant**, a gift from Luna, "Yes," Ginny said "It means you're in labor-which I'm not." Ginny said enjoying the horrified look that crossed Draco's face at the mention of Labor. Everyone had been opposed to Ginny and Draco marrying, which is except for Ginny and Draco, and Ginny's family still had not learned to live with it. Draco's father had been caught and then Kissed by a Dementor, then Draco's mother had gone insane and was currently in St. Mungos for treatment. That had all happened In Draco's Sixth year, then in December of that year, Harry Potter had killed Voldemort. Once seeing that the Dark Side was really gone, Draco had slowly-with the help of others-gotten rid of the Painful Scars that remained. It had not been easy, alot had happened in his past; he couldn't just bury it and move on. Then, in April, there was a Ball and Draco surprised himself and many others as well, and asked Ginny to go with him. Ron had blew his top and said Ginny couldn't go, there was a horrible fight between Ginny and Ron

/\Flashback: _"Oh and by the way Ginny, you aren't going to the ball with Malfoy." Ron said matter-of-factly "What do you mean I'm not going to the ball with Draco, if I want to-which I do-I'll go." Ginny said in a tone of voice that said, 'If you say anything different, oh boy you are in for it.' "No Ginny you aren't going." Ron said in a That Settles It sort of tone. "Why not?" Ginny's tone dared him to say anything "Because Malfoy is a piece of Trash." "He could have changed." "I don't think he did." Ron said, Ginny knew Draco had changed, he wasn't his old self anymore. "You don't like anyone who asks me out! When Michael asked me out, I didn't tell you, if I had, you would have said No! You said No to Dean, and now you've said No to Draco! Well you would love it if Harry asked me out, wouldn't you?" Ron glanced at Harry whose face was a mask, "Well I guess I wouldn't mind it." he said "Well I have this feeling that it isn't going to happen. You know, he's only head over heels for Cho." Ginny had said, "If you do go with Malfoy, I-I'll disown you." Ron said "You think I care?!" Ginny yelled attracting the attention of several other people. _

Ron hadn't said anything just turned on his heel and walked up the stairs to Boys Dormitories, "If you go Virginia, I really will disown you." However, Ginny had heard enough, she stormed out of the Common Room and went to find Draco. "I just wanted to tell you that I would be delighted to go with you to the Ball." she had told Draco, he had Smiled for what seemed to be the First Time Ginny had seen him smile. Ginny had gone to the ball with Draco, much to disapproval of the Dream Team and many Gryffindors. What really hurt was the fact that instead of just Ron disowning her, her whole family disowned her. They sent her a letter and never spoke to her again. They had shrunken her things and sent them to her in a box. Ginny spent the summer at Luna's house, who had become Ginny's Best Friend earlier that Year. However, that was all ancient history. /\ End Flashback

"Draco, I think its time, can we go to St. Mungos?" Ginny asked "What if I said No?" Draco joked "Come on, let's go." Ginny got up slowly and walked over to the Fireplace, she threw some Floo Powder into the Roaring Flames stepped in and yelled "St. Mungos!" Ginny stepped into the large reception area of St. Mungos, she nearly fell as another Contraction hit her "Ohh" She groaned, Two Healers Assistants came up to her, "Need Help Miss?" One asked, Ginny nodded with clenched teeth, "I'm in Labor." Draco rushed up to her, "Just hold on Ginny, we're going to get you help." Ginny was placed on a Rolling Bed and rolled into a room, Draco tried to follow her but a Lady stopped him, "I'm sorry sir, but you have to at least sign in over here." Draco got in line behind Two other people and looked around. A woman was standing next to a man who was growing scales, and another woman was growing a tail. Draco signed a paper that read, ' If anything happens...." He was ushered into the room that Ginny was in. Five hours later a Baby Girl was born, "What is her name?" A Healer asked, "Nicole June." Ginny replied without hesitation, she and Nicole stayed in the hospital for a few more days then went home. Life went on as normal, Nicole bringing joy to their lives. "Nicole is such a big name for such a small person." Draco said, and Nicole became Nikki. Nikki was the cutest thing, everyone thought so. When Ginny dressed her up in a Pink Dress with Lace on the edges, Nikki looked like a Doll. Ginny still cried whenever she thought of the fact that her Mother hadn't been there at St. Mungos when Nikki was born. Almost everyday Draco brought home a little something for Ginny and Nikki, maybe a Necklace for Ginny, or a Toy for Nikki. All in All Ginny and Draco loved Nikki, and most of all, each other.


End file.
